


【KKH假孕产奶】汪、兔、汪兔——

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *猎犬51X兔叽24，人形，有耳朵尾巴，KT*发情期！犬科锁精、兔兔假孕、兔兔产奶，是真的有奶喝！！请！格外注意避雷！！注意确定自己能够接受这些再继续！
Kudos: 32





	【KKH假孕产奶】汪、兔、汪兔——

挺多人都没想到，为什么班里最能干最高冷的猎犬，会看上总是在角落里一个人窝着的小白兔。  
然而这件事情还真的就发生了。虽然学校里分班的时候也有考虑过食肉食草的问题，但是难免还是会有一些小动物们被分到一起。  
比如说能力超强身高腿长的光一，比如说软萌可爱活力四射的刚。  
光一在学校里名声很大，上到狮子老虎下到小猫小鼠都给他递过情书，然而对着那些小动物他连个笑脸都不给的，但是一转脸就捧着自己的便当盒凑到后排窗边、跟白白软软的刚挤在一个凳子上，跟他分享爱心午餐。  
刚是一只垂耳兔，大耳朵软绵绵粉嫩嫩的，吃饭的时候有点碍事，光一就问姐姐要了一个蓝色的软软的头花，每次吃饭之前都温柔地帮他把两只大耳朵拢到脑后轻轻束起来，吃过饭之后再帮他松开、揉上一揉，有时候还会偷偷亲一亲。  
每到这个时候刚就会红着脸瞪他一眼，却又掩饰不住唇边幸福的笑意，小巧可爱的三角嘴粉粉嫩嫩，看得光一忍不住就想上去亲亲舔舔……  
“呜……扣酱讨厌啦！这里是学校……”  
刚黏软可爱的声音虽然说着拒绝的话，然而却每次都能让光一硬得恨不得立刻拐他回家。  
所以每天中午的这个时候，班上的同学都会避开他们这个角落，免得被汹涌着的粉红泡泡淹死。  
又是一年春天到了，空气中弥漫着躁动的气息。光一在去年彻底发育完全，今年跃跃欲试地想要有一点实战经验。正巧刚这两天也一直脸颊红红，不知道是不是也到了发情期，搞得光一上课的时候都老是回头去看他，舌头反反复复地把嘴唇舔到几乎破皮。  
实际上刚确实是有些忍耐不住了，他趴在桌子上偷偷借着桌子的遮挡揉搓自己的胸前，想象着光一粗厚的舌头舔舐他的感觉。进入春天之后他的这种反应就尤其强烈，只是刚开学功课比较忙，他们还不好请假，也就一直没有真的在一起。  
不过刚有从兔妈妈那边收到一根小棒棒，玻璃制的，大概比一根手指稍稍粗一些。兔妈妈说要是发情不厉害的时候忍不住了，可以趁着课间去厕所发泄一下。刚的身体从小就敏感得厉害，课间十分钟足够他暂时满足了。  
他偷偷把玻璃棒棒从书包里掏出来藏在袖子里，然后下课铃刚刚打响就匆匆地去了厕所。光一一直注意着他那边的情况，自然发现了他的不自在，脸上略过一抹坏笑哼着歌收拾了桌子就慢悠悠跟了上去。  
来到厕所隔间锁好门之后，刚的心脏都快跳出来了，他一直都是个乖孩子，从来没想过要在厕所里做这种事。他反复地吞咽了几次口水，把自己的裤子脱了下来。  
内裤前端已经被湿透了、颜色也深了一小块，刚难为情地看着自己下身涨得通红的肉棒闭上眼睛，把玻璃棒拿出来，凭着感觉轻轻移到后面止不住发痒的地方。  
“嗯~~”  
玻璃棒有点凉，但是滑溜溜的，刚很容易地就用它顶进了瘙痒的后穴中。玻璃棒的棒头和棒身上都有一圈凸起，很好地刺激着他不断蠕动的嫩肉，刚舒服地轻叹一声扬起脑袋、双腿大大地分开不紧不慢地用玻璃棒在后穴中进出纾解欲望。  
“笃笃”“Tsuyo？”  
“啊！”  
听到突然响起的敲门声和光一的叫声，刚吓了一跳尖叫起来，他跳起来结结巴巴地问：“怎么了！”  
“Tsuyo没事吧？我有点担心你，所以过来看看。”光一在门外都能明显闻到刚身上撒发着的越发浓郁诱人的暖香，他们两个平时互相甜蜜的时候刚身上总是这个味道。光一敢肯定，他一定是偷偷跑来厕所做坏事了。  
“没、没事！我马上就好……”刚站起来，肌肉收紧夹住了棒棒不住地在穴中上下移动，剧烈的快感传来让他用力咬住嘴唇，看着自己脱到脚腕湿漉漉的小裤裤，刚脑中突然略过一个大胆放肆的想法。  
他用卫生纸擦了擦自己的内裤，然后直接将裤子提上了。他紧紧地夹着含在后穴的玻璃棒，脸颊红扑扑地打开了门。  
光一就含笑站在门口，好像什么事情都知道一样。还没等刚鼓起勇气解释，他就已经挤进了小隔间将他拥进怀里。  
“你看你，偷偷过来舒服，怎么不让我帮你？嗯？”光一刮刮他的小鼻尖，见他的尾巴都还没从短裤的洞洞里掏出来，就伸手帮他细心地整理了一下那个白色的小绒球。没想到被碰到尾巴之后刚整只兔都剧烈地颤抖着呜咽一声，用力抓住光一后背的衣服绷紧了身子。  
因为敏感的小尾巴被恋人温柔触碰，刚夹紧了肌肉带动着棒棒在后穴进出了几下，如此的刺激感让他眼前涌起了一阵雾气，朦朦胧胧的什么都看不清楚。  
“Tsuyo你还好吗？还能坚持吗？”光一难耐地舔舔嘴唇，“要不我现在就去请假带你回家？”  
“我……我还能坚持……”刚用飘忽的语气幽幽地说着，“我、可以……到放学……”  
“嗯……行，那我带你回教室哦。”光一从口袋里掏出口罩帮他戴上，好遮挡一下脸上发情产生的红晕，随后揽着他的腰慢慢走回教室。  
走路间动作带动着棒棒在后穴中进进出出，刚没迈出几步就差点高潮，光一见他确实没法走路，只好将他抱起来小心翼翼地护送回座位上，并且告诉围观的小动物刚才刚下楼梯的时候崴了脚。  
同学们早就知道光一几乎要把兔兔刚宠上了天，所以也没觉得哪里不对。刚气喘吁吁地趴在桌子上，坐下之后玻璃棒又被顶得进去一些、插到了前所未有的深处，爽得他差点翻起了白眼直接在内裤里射了出来，裤裆处弄得湿了一大片，好在校服的短裤是黑色的，看不出来。  
他满足过一次之后就觉得好一些了，乖乖趴在桌子上准备熬过下面的两节课。  
然而发情期的身体是很贪欢的，好不容易熬到最后一节课，他觉得屁股有点发麻，就小幅度地收缩着肌肉活动了一下，没想到一直乖乖待在他体内的棒棒像活了一样被他带得又开始小幅度地抽插，刚一个激灵、要不是大耳朵实在是太软太长，绝对都要竖在头顶上了！  
剩下的十分钟无比煎熬，刚几度想要跑去厕所解决一下，但是他是个乖孩子，不敢在上课的时候这么胡来，只好不安地坐在凳子上不断收缩肌肉、在外人看来角落里的小兔子一直乖乖听讲，实际上却有一根玻璃棒在他柔嫩紧致的肉穴中不停地慢慢进出……  
刚的眼神明显已经散了，耳朵里面老师讲课的声音不再有意义，他整只兔都沉浸到了欲望的虚幻世界中。  
光一要比这个长、也要比这个粗吧？光一的腰细细的却很有力量，摆动着用力撞在自己的屁股上，把他粗壮的肉棒一下子顶进自己……  
“呜……~”  
刚的小肚子一阵抽搐，好在下课铃声响起把他的呻吟盖了过去。光一飞速收好书包就冲他走来，见他满脸通红、黑葡萄似的大眼睛已经盈满了春水一般，顿时胯下“嗖”地硬了起来。  
“你先去厕所忍耐一下，我去帮咱们请假哦。”光一说着主动帮刚收拾起了东西。  
小动物们很理解地没有多看，因为这些天已经有很多小动物在班上发情然后请假回家了，他们只是有些羡慕地看看光一强健的腰，感慨着刚的好运气。  
收拾好书包之后，光一直接搀扶着刚先把他送到厕所最里面的隔间去。他觉得刚这个状态肯定是走不回家的，所以准备自己先给他解决一次，让他冷静一些自己再带他回家。  
现在是放学时间，厕所里没什么人。光一想要走的时候被刚可怜兮兮地抱住了腰。  
“别……别走扣酱……别……”  
他的声音又甜又软，黏黏地撒着娇，光一只觉得含了一口最甜的蜜，连嗓子都被堵住了。他用力咳了一声，转身把刚伏在怀里揉揉他的小屁股低声问：“怎么，实在是忍不住了？”  
“嗯~忍、忍不住……想扣酱……”刚迫不及待地解开自己的腰带把裤子褪下，然后拉着他的手直接扯到了后穴的地方。  
光一原本还有点害羞，但随即摸到卡在那里的玻璃棒底座他立刻瞪圆了眼睛：“你、你你、刚才两节课都、都插着这个……”“嗯~~都……插着……不够过瘾！扣酱……”刚难过地眼泪都滑落下来，他手忙脚乱地撕扯着光一的衬衣将他的扣子解开，迫不及待地在他颈间舔来舔去一口咬住，“想、一直在想、要是扣酱、是扣酱在插我……嗯啊~~扣酱……帮我好难受……！”  
光一脑袋里面“嗡嗡”地响个不停，他惊叹于怀里的小家伙竟然如此贪欢，又想到他在教室中，看起来乖乖的，实际下身却塞着一根棒子……意淫着跟自己快乐……  
他的嗓子已经完全沙哑，一手牢牢环扣着刚柔软的腰将他箍在身前、另一手握住了玻璃棒的外面一头，抽出一点又重重地捅回紧致潮湿的穴中，在刚快乐地呻吟的时候吩咐他：“咬住我，不要叫出声。”  
小兔牙啃在肩膀的肌肉上面，光一一点都感觉不到痛。他都能听到玻璃棒在刚初次发情的后穴里面来回插捣发出的那多汁可口的声响，那里面是将自己的天堂，自己马上就可以……就可以……  
“你这个笨蛋家伙！”光一恨恨地低声骂了一句，抱着他的那只手向下移了一点、揉捏把玩着他的小肉球尾巴，另一手则加快了速度握着玻璃棒在他地后穴疯狂抽插，每一次都深入极了、抽出的时候却几乎完全抽出。凸起的圈圈刮蹭着甬道内的褶皱让刚觉得爽快又刺激，他用力啃着光一裸露出来的肩膀，将呜咽和快乐的呻吟都闷在胸口。  
他的大腿已经止不住地颤抖着无法支撑他的身体，他松开了光一大口喘息着叫道：“要、要到了！呜呜扣酱，我……啊嗯~~快、好快……好深！”  
“摸摸你自己，别把我的衣服弄脏了，还要出去呢。”光一用脸颊蹭开他红彤彤的大耳朵，直接对准他的耳孔一边呼气一边说。  
“啊嗯~~~坏……哈啊~~射了、射了……呜！~~”  
手才刚刚抚上肿胀的前端，刚就止不住剧烈地颤抖着到了顶峰，后面的肌肉也缩紧起来死死夹住了那根被他的体温焐热的玻璃棒。  
光一大脑也一片空白，他呆立在那，直到刚的身体慢慢放松才猛醒过来，轻柔地将湿漉漉的玻璃棒拉出了他的身体。他看到透明的棒身上裹满了莹润粘稠的蜜液，散发着让他血脉喷张的香甜。  
他觉得自己硬得更厉害了，可是……他们的第一次不可以在这种地方。  
光一狠心掐了一把自己的大腿，他把刚温柔地扶到马桶上坐好，然后抽了一张纸擦擦作案工具交给他嘱咐道：“我这就去请假，你清理一下，待会儿我来接你回家。”  
“嗯……”刚有气无力地点头答应。  
激烈的抽插让他的后穴一跳一跳地肿胀着，高潮的余韵还在侵蚀着他的身体和大脑，他就这样歪到光一急匆匆请假回来，才慢慢地清理了一下、提上裤子背好书包跟光一回家。  
每个小动物在发情期都可以请假，只要回来把功课补好就好，所以老师刚才对光一痛快放行，不过还是意思着嘱咐了一句：“要小心刚的身体情况呀！”  
光一斗志昂扬地牵着刚的手带着羞答答软绵绵的小兔兔回到了自己准备好的“爱巢”。那是属于他们两个人的家，不会有别的人来打扰。  
他们吃过晚饭之后就凑在一起、在沙发上抱在一块儿看起了电视节目。回想着学校厕所里的激情，光一一边看一边心痒难耐地问：“Tsuyo，你、你现在还难受吗？”  
刚害羞得不得了，耳朵都变得粉扑扑的，他绞着衣角小声说：“其实我、我还有点想、我……我想扣酱……嗯！~”  
只是略微想象一下就有点受不住，刚趴在光一怀里泪汪汪地看着他：“想要了……扣酱帮帮我好不好？下面、下面难受……”  
光一顿时口干舌燥，他把手伸到裤子里面去摸了摸刚的小屁股，软嫩的臀瓣仿佛有吸力一样瞬间就吸住了他的手掌，随后指尖也探到了，他的后穴竟然又开始微微湿润……他试探着撩拨了一下穴口的褶皱，随后那朵期待着的小花就很主动地缓缓放松、含住了他的指尖。  
他一下子跳起来就抱着刚去了床上。两人飞快地撕扯掉了彼此的衣物，拥抱着在软绵绵的小窝里滚作一团。  
“扣酱你好烫……好舒服……”刚惬意地眯着眼睛感叹，他白皙的面颊已经红透了，雪白的胸脯上两点樱红胀胀地挺立着像是在做什么邀请。光一毫不客气地含住一边用力一吮，瞬间刚的身体紧绷弹跳起来剧烈地颤抖着，一下子就到达了高潮。  
光一对此并不奇怪，他早就知道刚的身体很敏感了。借着飞散在小腹上的精液他沾湿了手指，刚湿软的后穴很顺从地将他一口气吞到了指根。他里面温暖又紧致，光一差一点就忍不住了，本来还想帮他扩张适应一下不过怕是来不及了，他连忙把手指抽出来伏在了刚身上。  
知道这一刻就要到来，刚连忙大大地分开双腿，抱住光一的身体放他进入自己。  
他还没有完全勃起，上翘的性器尖锐光滑，刚害羞不敢多看，只能偏过头默默地期待。凉凉的东西触碰到了自己的穴口，他心头一颤立刻放松下来，随即小洞就被慢慢地撑开来，随着光一低沉难耐的呻吟，刚也忍不住咬着手指轻哼出声。  
光一的尺寸当然比玻璃棒要粗一些，但是两人在发情中都湿润极了，纵然粗一些也没有关系，刚颤抖着享受着这份饱胀满足。身下传来的快感令他飘飘欲仙，光一对他来说有些长，直顶到他肚子里胀鼓鼓的有些难受才到底，不过这就更过瘾了。一想到在厕所里光一那激烈的动作、再感受着蠢蠢欲动的性器带来的压迫感，刚又硬得不行、心跳更加激烈地期待起来。  
终于趁着完全勃起之前进入了心上兔的身体，光一大大松了一口气。自己是犬科，性器根部有一个结，要是完全硬起来、结肿胀之后就没有办法全部插进去了，那样他们两个都没办法爽到，那可不行。  
他们在一起也有一段时间了，一直没做是因为在此之前刚都还没有完全性成熟。只是日常亲热的时候难免也会想要越界，他们也早就有了互相安慰前面的经历。所以刚很清楚，光一会有两次勃起，一次是变粗变长，在爽到射精之后根部就会膨胀出一个结，为的是卡在身体内部更好的受精——没错，接下来的半个小时甚至更长的时间，都属于他的射精时间。  
光是想一想那膨大的、会牢牢卡在自己敏感处的结，刚就要受不了了。  
“痛吗？”光一伏在刚身上心疼地拨开他脸上的发丝，捧着他软绵绵的大耳朵亲了亲，“痛就告诉我好不好？我们慢一点。”  
“没关系的扣酱，很舒服……”刚有些羞涩地答道，发情很好地减弱了他感受痛苦的能力，就算现在光一就开始疯狂操干他都不会觉得疼。  
但是恋人的温柔体贴如此明显，他也不会煞风景地去拒绝。  
光一见他确实不疼，立刻放松精神沉迷进了恋人紧致湿热的体内，他觉得自己正在涨得越来越大，连忙抱着刚的身体摆动起腰来疯狂抽插，速度快得令小兔子一时间难以接受连连尖叫起来。  
“太快！……呜嗯扣酱快……太快了呜呜呜不要、不……啊啊嗯~~舒服、好……舒服呜……”  
光一腰间像装了小马达一样“啪啪啪”拼命地撞击着他肉滚滚的臀瓣将那两团肉肉拍打地迅速泛红，他现在变得有些凶狠，长翘的凶器挤开褶皱发疯一般翻搅戳刺，麻酥酥带电一样的快感海浪般扩散，刚在短短几分钟里就哭哑了嗓子，他肉乎乎的小胳膊小腿无力地踢蹬着不知是想要逃离还是迎合，穴肉随着抽出的动作向外翻开露出嫣红的颜色。他也感觉到了，光一正在他身体里面不断胀大……  
“呜……要射了Tsuyo，我……啊啊！~”光一突然狠命地抱住他的臀瓣向内顶插，插得他心脏差一点都被撞飞出去，刚在呜咽中感觉到了体内的性器根部陡然膨大起来正正卡在他的敏感带附近，还不等求饶、一注一注滚烫炙热的精液直直地冲击在他柔嫩的内壁上面。  
“啊呜~~好烫、烫！呜呜扣酱……扣酱……”  
刚黏糊糊地哭喊着不知道该说什么才好，可怕的快感已经彻底侵蚀了他的头脑让他整个人都晕乎乎的，光一每一次的射出都会激起一阵潮涌，他肿大的肉棒贴在小肚子上不断地喷涌出乳白色的精水来。  
光一趴在他身上呼呼地穿着粗气。刚实在是太紧了，他的结死死卡在入口的地方让他没有办法再抽出半分。只是轻轻动动，刚就哭喊着夹紧了他的身体，同时小腹到胸口又一片濡湿。  
“难受吗？”光一怜惜地亲亲他通红的小脸。  
“不……不，挺、舒服的……”刚不好意思地搂着他的脖子，嘟起嘴巴来主动邀吻。本以为一场欢爱已经平静，他却忽略了自己的敏感程度。  
光一卡在自己最要命的地方，就算呼吸的牵动都会引来酸胀逼人的快感，而且他几乎胀大了一倍的粗壮性器深深插在自己里面，时不时会激烈地跳动两下激射出三四股精华，弄得刚一直被顶在高潮的边缘怎么也下不来。无边的快感连成了一片，他揉着眼睛惨兮兮地哭着却禁不住一阵一阵地涌射出来，把床都弄得湿漉漉的。  
“怎么了Tsuyo？哪里不舒服吗？怎么哭了？”光一急得要命，他连忙抱住他安抚，没想到动作间两人连在一起的地方激烈地被扯动，弄得刚搂着他的脖子难受的放声大哭。  
“为什么不动嘛！呜呜呜呜扣酱……！！！要扣酱用力插我呜呜呜！！不动、我讨厌你！！”  
听着心上兔黏糊糊的控诉，光一目瞪狗呆，迟疑着结结巴巴地说：“可、可是我现在、现在涨起来、没法……”“我不管！我不管我不管！！！”刚“啪啪啪”地拍打他的后背哭得惨兮兮，红着眼睛奶声奶气地命令道，“我不管！就要你现在就、就用力插、不然我不喜欢你了！”  
说着他揪起自己的耳朵用力抹了把脸上的泪，拿着自己垂下来的大耳朵当手帕捂着脸呜呜呜地继续哭，把白白的皮毛哭得湿乎乎乱七八糟。  
“好好好，用力插，宝贝乖不哭了哦。”光一连忙柔声哄起来，他叼住刚的一只软绵绵的大耳朵咬在嘴里舔舔啃啃，听话地分开他的腿托起他的小屁股，对准里面像射精前一刻那样狠命地撞进去。  
“啊啊！~~~舒、舒服！~~呜……好棒，就……就要这样！”  
小兔子愉快地沉浸在了发情的愉悦中，双腿大大地张开，光一凶狠地动作将他一下子又抛上了天堂，紫涨的肉棒激动地颤抖着猛地飙出一股水柱喷洒在胸前。  
柔嫩的内里被挤开、光一的射精还没有完成。浓稠的精液直直冲击在他敏感软嫩的穴肉深处，刚忍不住一激灵一激灵地不住颤抖。  
激烈疯狂的交欢让他像要把全身所有的水分都喷出来一样，明显已经进入失神状态的刚瘫软在床上双眼散了聚焦，满脸都是虚幻又幸福的笑容。  
光一这才稍微停歇了一阵。他抱着刚侧躺在床上拼命调整呼吸。离自己能够最终软下来还有二十分钟，他顺了顺刚被自己搓地乱七八糟的头发，然后手滑到下面，捏住了他毛团子似的小尾巴。  
“呀！”刚一激灵猛醒过来，他转转脑袋发现光一没再动了，红着脸躺回他怀里。  
两人依偎在一块儿，现在光一每次射出的间隔已经挺长了，而且不再有喷射的刺激势头，而是缓缓地涌出。刚摸着自己胀鼓鼓的小肚子心满意足地回味着刚才的一切。他安心地嗅着光一的味道，尾巴被把玩时出来的酥痒闹得他痒痒的……  
想要一直这样下去。  
光一射得这样多……自己不会这就、这就受精了吧？刚有些担心地又揉了揉小肚子，忽然觉得胸口发胀起来。  
不过……就这样也不错，自己可以为光一生下一群可爱的小宝宝，到时候他们一家子开心幸福地生活在一起。  
刚甜蜜地想着，在快感中依偎着光一昏睡过去。  
等到性器终于软化下来，光一动了动身体从他里面滑脱，刚翻了个身仰面朝天，腿还保持大张着的状态。黑洞洞的后穴一时间无法闭合，光一看得有点激动，连忙移开了视线，温柔地将他抱起来去洗澡。  
刚清醒过来的时候就是在浴缸里了，他茫然地眨眨眼睛，光一就在自己身下，一点点地给自己清洗身体。他低头一看，小肚子已经扁扁平平了，失落地伸手摸了摸。不过他很快又想，没关系，怀孕初期都是扁扁的看不出来的，等到宝宝长大了就会鼓起来了。  
深信自己已经有了宝宝地刚得意地笑起来，翻身趴在光一身上“啾啾啾”地亲了他好几下。  
“扣酱，我给你生宝宝好不好？”刚很认真地问。  
“！！！！”光一两只耳朵“噌”地就竖了起来，他满眼放光连连点头，“好呀好呀！可是……”他又想到，现在刚年龄还太小了，生理课上老师讲过的，刚这种兔兔，虽然男孩也可以受孕，但是要性成熟之后三年才能有宝宝，而且一次也只能生一个，生育率比女兔兔低太多了。不过三年很短，自己可以等！  
光一又喜笑颜开，跟心爱的小兔子在浴缸里缠绵了一阵之后，忍不住又插进了他迷人的穴中。  
“嗯~~~扣酱好粗哦……”狡猾的小兔子搂着光一的脖子故意撒娇道，“好粗、撑得Tsuyo好痛……又好满足哦……”他叼住光一的耳朵，用自己的小舌头细细舔过，喘息着一边扭动小屁股一边黏黏软软地叫唤，“扣酱~~扣酱……好喜欢扣酱这样干我哦！想吃扣酱……想吃扣酱下面的生奶油……”  
听到光一已经呼呼地喘起了粗气，而且性器再次开始肿胀，刚得意地嘻嘻笑了几声，亲吻着他的面颊、含着他的嘴唇继续挑逗：“浓浓稠稠的生奶油……射得好舒服！麻酥酥的、还想要……”  
“嗯~~”光一抑制不住呻吟一声，抱住刚的腰将他向下按去同时抬腰用力上顶，猛然涨起地性器再次卡进了他体内。  
“嗯~~~舒服！呜……就是这样，扣酱……”刚的尾巴都抖了起来，他用软软的手掌按住光一的前胸，指甲刮蹭他的乳尖，骑在他身上极尽挑逗。他可要给小宝宝积攒一点能量，他现在跟宝宝都很需要生奶油！  
“给你……都给你！”光一低吼着撑住浴缸不断向上挺腰，刚被他颠的快要飞起来一样、每次重重坐回他腰上都是一波尖锐的酥麻，敏感带反复被撑开顶磨，他的全身几乎都被开发到了极致，哪怕光一稍稍摸一摸他随便哪处皮肤都能轻易到达高潮。  
浴缸里的水疯狂地溅起弄得整个浴室都湿漉漉的一片狼藉，但是发情中的两人可顾不得那许多，光一在完全成结之后抱着刚出来帮他擦干身体，然后回了卧室打开暖风继续将他喂饱。  
刚快乐地吸取着自己渴望的生奶油，紧搂着他的脖子几乎长在他身上。光一用力揉捏把玩他肉球一样的小尾巴，每捏一次他的后穴都会缩紧一下，连连的吮吸让光一阵阵头皮发麻，怒吼着将他按在床上冲着穴肉深处猛插乱顶，恨不得将身下的小兔子整个都吞进肚里。因为他的情绪过于高涨，滚烫的精液接二连三射个不停，烫得刚连连叫喊挣扎着扭动，哭得眼睛几乎挣不开，整个身体都被那股要命的酸麻酥软笼罩，简直快要舒服死了。  
舒服得他想要个不停。  
“呼……都、都射给你……吃饱了吗？”  
光一垂头叼住他的耳根轻咬，舌头伸进了耳孔中撩拨那里敏感的绒毛。刚一个激灵抱紧了他，下意识地点点头，嘴巴都不太利索地说：“吃、饱、饱了……”  
光一恋恋不舍地躺下把他圈在怀里拍打着说：“那、就这么睡吧。我不舍得从你身体里出来……”  
“好。”刚乖乖地点点头，他也累极了，拉好被子之后摸着自己的小肚子心满意足地睡去。

第二天，光一很勤快地收拾了家、买来足够三四天吃的食材，还给心上兔买了很多小甜点。他最爱吃的可丽饼、热蛋糕、还有好多好多。  
想着他一边吃东西吃到脸儿鼓鼓一边撅着小嘴跟自己说话的模样光一就忍不住想要傻笑。  
“呀！有小蛋糕！谢谢扣酱！”  
穿着宽松睡衣的刚蹦蹦跳跳地跑来迎接他，在他脸颊上香香地亲了一口。  
“Tsuyo 乖乖吃，我去做饭哦。”光一温柔地摸摸他的脑袋，见他嘟起嘴巴要亲亲，连忙搂住他软软的小身子美美得亲上去。  
“嗯~”刚发出快乐的哼声，嗅着甜点的香气用力搂紧光一的脖子，双眼迷离地悄悄说，“扣酱，待会儿……填饱肚子，也把Tsuyo填饱好不好？”  
见心上兔又开始撒娇，光一忙不迭答应着搂着他安置在沙发上，随后立刻跑去做饭。  
刚快乐地咬着小蛋糕一勺一勺很快就吃了大半，突然一点沾着红红果酱的奶油掉在了桌子上，他吓了一跳，听到光一往这边走的脚步声立刻捞起大耳朵把奶油抹掉擦干净，然后乖乖地仰着脸笑着看冲着自己走来的光一。  
“这么快就吃完啦？”光一笑眯眯地揉揉他浓黑的头发，马上就看到了他耳朵上红红的一块，他坐在刚身边无奈地问，“你这个坏孩子，又用耳朵擦嘴巴啦？这不是……呀，纸巾用完了。”光一一看放在桌边的纸巾盒里已经空了，拍拍额头，“怪我怪我，待会儿换上新的哦。”  
刚无辜地眨着眼睛乖乖地看着他。他从小就被宠坏了，不做家务不做饭，被捧在手心里养到大之后又碰到了光一，更是被他宠的什么都不用做。他其实也想干点活，至少不让光一那么辛苦，所以平时就擦擦桌子之类的。刚才也是条件反射地不想让光一看到桌子被自己弄脏了，否则还要他累得再擦一次。  
“小坏蛋。以后不要这样了哦。”光一捧起他的耳朵，为他把沾了果酱的地方仔仔细细地舔干净，“你的每一部分都是我最珍贵的宝物。要替我想想啊……”“嗯~”  
耳朵也是极其敏感的地方，刚轻叹着抓紧了光一的手，有些不安地挪动了一下小屁股。  
他又有点想要了。  
帮他把耳朵清理干净之后，看到他那副面色绯红双眼含春的模样光一就明白估计他是又发情了，连忙心痒地戳戳他的脸蛋低声说：“午饭快好了，咱们快点吃饭好不好？”  
“嗯~”  
然而结果午餐吃了一半刚就脱了光一的裤子直接坐了过去，呻吟着甩起耳朵快乐地上上下下运动起来……

就这样，两个人疯狂了一整个星期，几乎每天都要酣畅淋漓地来上那么两三次。发情假过完了，他们勉强满足，收拾了一番心情就回到了学校，不过还是说好每晚都要做一次才行。  
谁知道刚回学校的第一天就出事了。  
刚早上起来就显得恹恹的没什么精神，勉强吃了点东西还止不住反胃想吐，光一以为他是不舍得离开家心情不好，于是温柔细心地哄了一阵，见他终于笑开才领着他去上学。  
捏着心上兔软软的小手，光一脸上得意的笑容都要溢出来了。  
他申请换到了刚身边的位置，在同学们或是嫉妒或是羡慕的目光里开始了一天的课程。  
然而上午的课才上到一半，刚就偷偷地拉了拉光一的手。  
光一立刻回头看他，却见他脸蛋红红的，一脸难为情的模样。  
“怎么了Tsuyo？”他立刻凑过去轻声询问，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“胸、涨涨的……好难受……”刚掘着嘴巴用手按住了胸口，没想到就这么一模竟摸到了湿漉漉的东西，两人惊讶地一同瞪大眼睛，这时候光一已经嗅到了他身上香甜的奶味。  
刚胸前的衬衣已经被浸湿、贴在他的身上，隐隐约约显露出两点红红的小肉粒，光一难耐地咽了口口水，连忙用自己的外套把刚的身体包裹起来，这时候班上其余嗅觉灵敏的同学都已经回头看了过来。  
“老师、他……他身体不太舒服，我送他去保健室！”  
光一说完一把将刚抱起来就冲出了教室。  
这个时间保健室没有人，学校为了给每种小动物都方便，所以准备了很多小间，光一带着刚进了最里面的一间才把他放下。  
刚脸蛋红红的，他一点点解开自己衬衣的扣子，露出白皙的胸脯出来，皮肤上还点缀着光一咬出来的红痕看着很是可口。胸前已经湿了一大片，淡淡的乳白色的汁液不断地从他胀大的乳尖流出来，汇成一股流到小肚子上，他苦着脸仰头看向了光一。  
光一都惊呆了：“你、你怎么会、怎么会……”“因为、因为我有了你的宝宝嘛……”刚不好意思地摸摸自己平坦的小肚子。  
“可是……”光一话没说完就说不下去了，刚因为胸口涨得难受，伸手去用力挤了一下，没想到一道奶汁“咻”地射出来直接喷在了光一脸上。而刚也被那汁水自乳头射出而带来的麻酥酥的刺激感弄得呻吟出声，他觉得自己的后穴又开始变湿变软难耐地瘙痒起来。  
“扣酱……我想要……”他轻轻软软地小声说着，坐在床上岔开双腿。短裤露出他一截雪白的大腿，光一几乎看傻了，心脏怦怦怦地越跳越快，他拉了拉自己的领口：“可是、可是现在、在学校……”  
“那……那扣酱帮我吸吸好不好？涨得难受……”刚又揉揉自己的胸口，奶水依旧不断地向外汹涌。  
他是第一次发情就出现了假孕的状况，光一有点慌，看他那么难受，还是决定先帮他把奶水都吸出来再去找校医来看看。  
“那，我帮你吸一下。”光一馋得舔舔嘴巴，扶着刚靠在床头，自己也爬上去伏在他身上，先从小腹向上一点点地舔起来，仔仔细细清理着皮肤上的奶汁。  
奶水的味道淡淡的，但是很香，光一只舔了一口就上瘾了。他原本还想温柔仔细一些、帮他把身上的先舔干净，然而此时却等不及、只略略沿着流下来的方向舔了几下就含住了左边乳头用力吮吸起来。  
“呜——！！！！……轻、轻点！啊嗯~~~好、爽……啊啊！~~~”  
仿佛全身的血液都汇聚到了那一点，乳头肿胀着、外面有光一的大力吸吮以及时不时的牙齿啃磨，内有奶汁不断通过细细的小孔被吸出去刺激得他又痒又麻，刚都快疯掉了，他恨不得光一长了两张嘴，给他两边都一起吸一吸。  
浓郁奶香涌进口中，光一用略显粗糙的舌头抵住出奶的小眼用力舔舐，随后在刚受不了的叫唤中换了一边，用力一吸又是一大口，喝得爽快极了。  
他感觉到刚已经硬得不行、贴着自己的裤子都被他湿透了，于是干脆将他的短裤扒下来释放出涨红的小棒棒拢在手里，一边吸吮着他的乳粒一边轻柔爱抚。  
“扣酱！扣酱……呜呜扣酱想要……想要扣酱的肉棒插我……”  
小兔子又发起情来。光一猛地感觉胯下一酥，发现刚正用肉乎乎的脚丫磨蹭他股间硬起的地方。白嫩嫩的脚蹬在黑色的裤子上格外耀眼，他倒抽一口冷气，有些为难地看着刚：要是他们真的做起来，那下节课都要耽误了。  
“扣酱我难受……”刚可怜兮兮地看着他，掰着自己的大腿让两腿完全分开，下身贪心诱人的小口一张一合地、因为过分湿润还泛着一层水光。  
“扣酱？”刚受不了地把手向下移去，一手扒开自己的臀瓣让粉嫩地穴口更加凸显出来，另一只手的食指直接刺了进去。热情的软肉立刻吞掉了两个指节，刚舒服地哆嗦了一下，更加用力地向里插去玩弄着自己。  
他原本想好好引诱一下光一，谁知道插进去之后就什么都顾不得，立时沉浸到了快感当中。  
光一脑袋都快炸开了，他一不做二不休解开裤子，涨硬到快要炸裂的性器立刻硬邦邦地弹了出来。他一把扯出了刚的手，对着他湿濡的小嘴用力撞了进去。  
“嗯啊！~~~好、好棒！光一……呜扣酱~~扣酱……舒服~~”  
沉浸在欲海中的刚一时间忘了控制自己的声音，光一好歹还清醒一些，连忙堵住了他的小嘴直接将他的小舌头吸进嘴里轻轻咬住。  
多汁的抽插声响彻整个小屋，光一满脑子都是自己的心跳声和那些噗嗤噗嗤的水声，刚身上散发出的奶香太过诱人，他的头皮都一阵阵地发麻，不由直起身子来掰开刚的腿拉住架在自己肩上、双手托着他的屁股狠命揉捏着向左右掰开以便自己能更深地插入进去。  
“啊啊~~痛、痛痛……呜！哇啊啊啊嗯~~太、深了……呜呜~”  
刚含糊不清地哽咽着呻吟，光一疯狂的抽插终于将自己膨胀的欲望逼到极限、尽数从铃口射出，在喷射的瞬间根部猛地涨起满当当地堵住了他的后穴。  
“又~~又来……嗯~~舒服……”  
刚半张着嘴巴瘫软在床上傻兮兮地眯着眼睛享受着汹涌的快感，他身上已经乱成了一团，流下来的奶汁、还有喷涌出的精水都混在一起，为他原本就白皙莹润的皮肤上了一层亮晶晶的光泽。  
“嗯……！”光一闷哼一声用力向内一顶，又一股浓精急急地冲出直打在最深处的那片软嫩之上。刚尖叫着用力踢着小腿，同时两股细细的奶液从乳尖猛地飚射出来，肉棒也兴奋地一阵乱颤射个不停，三股带着淡淡乳白的汁液交错着洒在身上，弄得他整个人都像个小喷泉似的。  
嗯……一定是世界上最可爱的小喷泉。光一美滋滋地想着。  
屋里奶香四溢，简直像个童话世界一般，嗯……成人童话世界。  
“扣酱……扣酱抱抱……”  
刚撒娇地冲他伸出手臂，一只手揉揉眼睛把眼泪都擦掉，然后拉起一边大耳朵抹抹脸擦干净。  
“怎么又把耳朵当成手帕了？嗯？来宝贝过来扣酱抱~”光一声音又轻又柔地调笑他，将他的身子揽在怀里一转身，自己靠在床头、让刚坐在自己身上。  
刚向前趴在他肩头闭着眼睛休息。他的小肚子已经鼓起来了，里面满满的都是光一注入的东西，胸脯也涨涨的，不过总算不往外涌了。  
“Tsuyo，”光一斟酌了一下，一边揉搓他的大耳朵一边小心地说，“老师讲过，其实你现在还没有发育出能够怀宝宝的地方，所以……你没有怀我的宝宝。”  
“诶？”刚一下子清醒过来，他错愕又委屈地瞪着光一，“我、我没有怀扣酱的宝宝？”“没有哦。”光一安抚地揉揉他的脸颊，凑上前亲吻他的小嘴巴温柔地低声说，“但是我很期待你为我怀宝宝，三年之后，我们就能有自己的孩子了。”  
“……”刚闷闷不乐地低着头不说话。他的手放在自己鼓起的小肚子上，抽了抽鼻子，难过地眼泪一下子扑簌簌滚落下来。  
这次光一没有急着哄他，他将可怜巴巴的小兔子搂在怀里温柔地拍打，看他委屈地再次拿起了耳朵擦眼泪还作势要擤鼻涕连忙哭笑不得地抓住他的手腕阻止：“好啦Tsuyo，这里有面巾纸哦。”他抽了床头的纸巾折两下盖在刚红红的鼻头上，“来，擤——”  
“呼噜噜——”  
刚很用力地擤了鼻涕，抽噎着看着光一：“那、那我为什么会、会有奶呀……”  
被他无措的问题萌得差点绷断了弦，光一吞咽了一口口水，点点他的小鼻尖说：“你们兔兔是会假孕的，以为自己怀了宝宝就会产奶了。不过没关系哦，我帮你喝掉。”  
“嗯……”刚靠在他怀里，手指在他胸口慢慢溜达，“扣酱喜欢喝我的奶吗？”“喜欢！”光一连忙点头，又伸手捏捏刚红肿的小乳尖，几滴奶汁流到他指尖上，被他津津有味地舔去了。  
刚羞得满脸通红，用力在他胸口捶打了两下，然后困得打了个小呵欠。  
“反正下节课上不了了，Tsuyo放心睡吧。”光一拍打着刚的后背。他还在他的身体里一点点涌出更多精液，但是势头大减，几乎刺激不到他了。  
小兔子乖乖地窝在他怀里睡着了。光一知道他还是介意宝宝的事情，只是自己也没有办法……不过这次说开了的话，可能以后就再也喝不到兔兔奶了吧……除非真的怀了宝宝。  
他有些遗憾地深深嗅了一口刚身上的奶香，又用手指逗弄了一下他的小肉粒，挤挤胀鼓鼓的胸脯，随后把涌出来的奶液用手接住喝掉。  
“嗯……”刚不安地动了动，但是因为太困了所以没有醒来。  
光一玩了一阵才略带遗憾地停下，他决定等刚睡醒了，就再帮他吸一吸缓解一下难受。  
等到真的有了宝宝，自己也是要喝的。宝宝也喝，爸爸也喝。  
畅想着之后的幸福生活，光一开心地搂紧了心上兔眯起眼睛。


End file.
